The Imperial Order
62 |totalstrength = 1,294,207 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 20,874 |totalnukes = 369 |rank = 95 |score = 5.34 }} The Imperial Order, officially abbreviated TIO and occasionally TIOv2 (to distinguish it from the first Imperial Order), and known internally as Imperia, is a growing alliance on the Blue sphere. Founded 6 April 2010 by Skippy, the Imperial Order is governed by a nine-member government consisting of the Imperial High Commander, an indirectly appointed triumvirate known as the Security Council, as well as five appointed ministry-level positions. The Imperial Guards serve an important but unofficial role as ministerial assistants. The Imperial Order is a member of the Sirius bloc and Synergy bloc, and holds independent treaties with several other alliances, primarily on the Blue sphere. TIO's growing relations with fellow Blue-sphere alliance serve to underline its commitment to strengthening that sphere. The Order maintains a top-class diplomatic team, and is firmly committed to the preservation of peace and the security of its members. The Imperial Order is always committed to its allies and will not hesitate to come to their defense. History The first incarnation of the Imperial Order was founded on the White sphere 1 July 2009 under the protection of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. Although it disbanded later that year, Imperia lived on in the hearts and minds of its founders, and it was reformed on Blue in April 2010, with many of the original founders being among the first in its ranks. Skippy once again took up the role as leader of the alliance. The Imperial Order worked hard to forge ties with fellow Blue-sphere alliances, its first treaty being a protectorate with the Imperial Assault Alliance. It soon signed several optional treaties, entering Sirius 22 May as a founding member, and signing a PIA with Athens. On 20 August, it announced a treaty with the SOS Brigade which humorously featured an "optional non-aggression" clause. The Imperial Order significantly amended its Charter 3 July, correcting the terminology used by its two governmental councils, altering the name of its immigration department, and allowing for tech raiding on a limited scale. On 1 August 2010, Skippy abdicated the position of Imperial High Commander, and Sup4l33t3ki11a was elected by the Imperial Government to replace him. Imperia's first mandatory treaty was a 6 September Mutual Defense Pact with IAA, which served to upgrade their protectorate. Early the next day, an was signed with the Killer Turtle Brigade. One week later, a PIA with the New Polar Order was announced. The present composition of the Imperial Government, as announced 28 September 2010, displays traces of the original TIO. Specifically, Jumperbeast13 is the longest-serving Imperial Officer in the Order, having served in that capacity in both incarnations of the alliance. Likewise, Scorponok has served at the level of Imperial Commander in both incarnations, and is the longest-serving member of the high government. With the recent government's inauguration, Skippy returned to government as External Imperial Commander. The Imperial Order upgraded its PIA with the New Polar Order to a on 5 November 2010. On 6 November, TIO engaged in its first war, the Sirius-AcTi War. It entered alongside its allies in Sirius in defense of TKTB. The Sirius alliances declared white peace with AcTi on 7 November. The Imperial Order was accepted on 10th November 2010 into the Synergy bloc alongside its ally IAA and friends GATO and LoSS. Charter The Charter of the Imperial Order is its governing document. It contains rules on membership, government, and defense and war. Gallery TIO.png|Raster version of the Imperial Flag TIOWarflag2.png|Raster version of the War Flag TIO-flag.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Flag TIO-flag-war.svg|Vector version of the War Flag TIO-icon.svg|Vector version of the Imperial Insignia TIOprop1.png|TIO Recruitment Poster TIOprop2.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop3.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop4.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop5.png|TIO Propaganda TIOprop6.png|TIO Propaganda TIO-TIO.png|TIO Flag Variation 1 TIO-Imperia.png|TIO Flag Variation 2 TIO-Smug.png|Skippy Smug Flag TIO-Blacknwhite.png|TIO propaganda TIO-Always.png|TIO propaganda Government History Treaties Wars See Also Category:The Imperial Order Category:Re-established alliances